Piquarawr
English |type = Cityrawr |affiliation = USAball OhioRawr Miami Countytriangle |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Protestant Atheism |friends = Also had to suffer through the flooding You too! Also had to suffer (in real life) Grand-Uncle Grandpa Dad Great-Grandpa Clermont Countyball (Ohio) TampaRawr NepalRawr NantucketRawr JapanRawr ReichRawr Dav Pilkey |enemies = Murderer Troyball (Ohio) (only in football) Nuker |likes = Underwear |hates = Floods |predecessor = Upper Piquarawr, Lower Piquarawr |intospace = No, but Grandpapa USAball can. |status = Alive |reality = City of Piqua |gender = Male |caption = Where Vision becomes reality (motto)}}Piquarawr is a cityrawr in Miami Countytriangle, OhioRawr, USAball. Piquarawr is where the well known book series known as Captain Underpants takes place. History Before the British came into Piquarawr’s clay, Natives lived in this clay. In 1747, the British built the village of Fort Pickawillanyball around the area around Modern-day Piquarawr. In 1752 an Odawa chief attacked Fort Pickawillany along with French troops, after this attack the British and Miami abandoned the area. The British regained this clay after they won the Seven Years War. Then the American Revolution happened, and after American victory, USAball got this clay as a reward. Then Piqua was settled as two separate communities, Upper Piqua and Lower Piqua, but the two villages merged in 1800. Then in 1807, he got incorporated into USAball. The former slave-populated community of Rossvilleball became part of Piquarawr in 1846. Most of the former slaves went to settle in Rumleyball. Starting in the late 1800's and throughout the 20th century, Piquarawr was a major center for underwear manufacturing. In 1913 there was a flooding that deeply affected Piquarawr, this flood was known as the Great Dayton Flood and it killed about 360 people and costed areas affected by it 100,000,000 �� US dollars. Piquarawr began a nuclear power plant that operated from 1962 to 1966. In 1970, the first mall in Piquarawr opened. It's called Miami Valley Crossing (It used to be called Piqua East Mall). They renovated it in the late-90's. In 1988, they made an annual underwear festival that was disbanded shortly after. The reason that is was cancelled is because of the demolition of an underwear factory formerly owned by Medalist-Allen A. He was from the Atlas Underwear Company. Also in 1988, the other mall in Piquarawr, Miami Valley Centre Mall, opened. It remodeled in the mid-90's. In 1997, the first Captain Underpants book was published by Scholastic. The book was written by Dav Pilkey. The series took place in Piquarawr's clay, making Piquarawr a little bit more popular. Right now, there is 12 books, a movie, and a Netflix original series, all contributing to Piquarawr's (slight) popularity. Even with this, it is still just your everyday American city. Naming Piqua is thought the be from a Shawnee phrase. It is "''Othath-He-Waugh-Pe-Qua". ''It means "He has risen from the ashes" relating to one of the Shawnee folk stories. It was associated with the Pekowi division of the Shawnees. They eventually got known as the Piqua. Relationships Friends * Daytonball: That flood was horrible! I hope that you’re okayings, brother. * Hamiltonball (Ohio): I have same feelings for youings as of Daytonball. * Troyball (Ohio): Just ‘cuz I hatings yous in football doesn’t mean I don’t feelings bad for youings in flood. * Canadaball: My grand-uncle. I have your coffee place, Tim Hortons! Many thanks! * USAball: My grandpa. * OhioRawr: My dad. Also can into RAWR! * United Kingdomball: My great-grandpa. * Clermont Countyball (Ohio): Can into RAWR! * TampaRawr: Can into RAWR too! * NepalRawr: Also can into RAWR! * NantucketRawr: Again, can into RAWR! * JapanRawr: You probably now by know (I will just say it again for fun, JapanRawr can into RAWR!). * ReichRawr: Obvious. (Can into RAWR!) * Dav Pilkey: MADE ME (kind of) FAMOUS!!! MANY THANK YOUS!!! Enemies * ISISball: STOPINGS OF MURDERINGS PEOPLES!!! * Troyball (Ohio) (in football): I’m better at football than yous! * North Koreaball: STOPINGS OF TRYINGS TO NUKINGS PEOPLES!!! Fun Facts * If you look at Google Maps, you can find out that Piquarawr has Tim Hortons in his clay, which is weird, considering that Tim Hortons is mostly found in Canadaball. * The creator of the Captain Underpants series, Dav Pilkey, chose this city for the series, due to Piquarawr having a short-lived underpants festival, and it’s history of underwear manufacturing. *The cityball of Piquaball in Kansasball was inspired by Piquarawr. How to Draw # Just draw Ohiorawr. # Write “Piqua” on it. # Draw the eyes and you’re finished! Category:Cityballs of Ohiorawr Category:USAball Category:Ohiorawr Category:Christian Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs Category:North America Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Atheist Category:Landlocked Category:America Category:Red Blue White Category:Rawr Category:Cityballs of USAball Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Non-Ball Shaped Category:ISISball Haters